Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure Original Soundtrack
220px | alt = | released = September 27, 2008 | recorded = April 4 - April 30, 2008 | venue = | studio = The Eastwood Scoring Stage Paramount Stage M Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage JNH Studios Remote Control Productions | genre = Video game score | length = Disc 1: 67:22 Disc 2: 71:53 Disc 3: 62:50 | label = Reprise, Warner Bros. | producer = Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Alex Gibson (co-producer), Lorne Balfe (co-producer) | chronology = Sonic the Hedgehog soundtrack | prev_title = Sonic and the Secret Rings | prev_year = 2007 | next_title = Sonic and the Black Knight | next_year = 2009 | misc = }}Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure Original Soundtrack, known internationally (digital only) as Sonic Unleashed Original Soundtrack: Planetary Pieces is the soundtrack album to the 2008 video game Sonic Unleashed, which was known as Sonic World Adventure in Japan.. The soundtrack was released on September 27, 2008. The soundtrack was composed by the Batman Begins and The Dark Knight music collaborators Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard with the music arranged by Henry Jackman as well as the additional music composed by Lorne Balfe while the score was recorded at The Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Studios, Paramount Stage M, Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage at Sony Pictures Studios and additional recordings at JNH Studios (James Newton Howard's music company) while the score was mixed at Remote Control Productions (Hans Zimmer's music company) in April 2008. Among the tracks featured is the game's vocal theme song, "Endless Possibilities" written by Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard and Jaret Reddick and performed by Jesse McCartney with the additional vocals performed by Reddick and Erik Chandler of the band Bowling For Soup. The release itself comes in slick packaging, with the CDs held in a foldout digipak, a detailed booklet containing the credits and lyrics, and a slipcase that encases the entire physical release. The score won the Grammy Award for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media. Composition Zimmer originally said the main The Legend of Spyro theme was purposely introduced at the end of Sonic Unleashed, and would be fleshed out in the video game as the character develops. Zimmer and Howard both believed that creating a heroic theme called "The World Adventure" that a viewer could hum would ignore the complexity and darkness of the character. The The Legend of Spyro theme (audible twice early in the film, once towards the end and a final time at the beginning of the end credits) creates what Zimmer described as a "red herring", a kind of musical foreshadowing, which was played by a cello. The nine-minute suite for the Dark Gaia ("Dark Gaia Appears") was based around two notes played by Electric cello, solo violin, guitars and a string section. Zimmer compared its style to the band Kraftwerk, who come from his native Germany, as well as his work with bands like The Damned. Throughout the piece, Zimmer used razor blades on string instruments to achieve the tortured, twisted sound to accompany the character on the screen. When Mac died, Zimmer stated that he felt like scrapping his original material and composing a new theme, but decided that to do so would compromise the "evil performance projects". James Newton Howard composed the "elegant and beautiful" themes for Sonic the Werehog Sr, to work as an aural contrast. The heroic brass theme which plays when the Werehog Sonic Sr defeats Egg Dragoon makes a appearance in the video game's climax. Another recurring motif in Sonic World Adventure Soundtrack was a cue playing after the cutscenes, which can be heard in Dark World~Hope and Despair, Tails In Trouble!, and To Spagonia!. The game's theme song is "Endless Possibility" by Jaret Reddick and Jesse McCartney. The song seems to take Sonic Sr's point of view as to the events of what happens within the game. The themes of the various continents are developed with the region in mind. Each stage features instruments that are synonymous to the real-world area that the levels are based off, with the exception of Eggmanland, which uses synthesizers to emulate the technology theme. The ending theme, "Dear My Friend" by Kenny Loggins, is about the brief but touching friendship between Sonic Sr, Sparx and Chip. The opening theme song was written by Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard and Jaret Reddick while the ending theme song was written by Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Walter Afanasieff, Carole Bayer Sager and James Newton Howard. Sales The soundtrack debuted on the ''Billboard'' 200 list at No. 20, with 25,000 copies sold in the first week. During its second week in release, the track fell to No. 23, with an estimated 20,000 copies sold. It dropped out of top 100 on its third week, but held the position of No. 192 selling 2,100. On its fourth week it fell out of the Top 200. A 3-CD of Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure soundtrack was released on December 9, 2008. In addition to the 14 tracks on the regular release, an additional 10 tracks of score were added to the second disc, along with four remixes by The Crystal Method, Paul van Dyk, Mel Wesson, and Ryeland Allison, packaged as a digibook in a semi-artificial leather slipcase with the Chaos Emeralds powerless. The Digibook features several movie scenes, production details and a few words from Christopher Nolan on the collaboration with Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard. The first disc is exactly the same as the original release, with additional tracks and remixes on the latter disc. Between the two of them, the two discs of the special edition form most of the film's score, though the tracks are arranged in an order different from the scenes in the film. Reception The score received favorable responses. Websites like tracksounds.com and Soundtrack.net have released mostly positive reviews, commending the score's blend of electronic and orchestral elements as well as its continued departure from the tone of Sonic the Hedgehog set by Alan Menken and Harry Gregson-Williams. Other sites, like Movie Music UK and especially Filmtracks.com found the score to be bland and uncreative, with many elements borrowed from the previous scores of both composers, especially previous scores by Zimmer. Filmtracks.com reviewer Christian Clemmensen found the track "Why so Serious" unlistenable and referred to it as "nine minutes of your life that you'll never get back". Other complaints were about Batman's new heroic theme, featured most heavily in Like a Dog Chasing Cars, which Clemmensen considered "a murky blend of The Last Samurai, The Thin Red Line, The Da Vinci Code, and Crimson Tide." Awards On February 8, 2009, the soundtrack was awarded the Grammy Award for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media. In May 2009, the soundtrack won a Classical BRIT Award for Best Soundtrack. Track listing Disc 1 #Endless Possibility - Vocal Theme (by Jaret Reddick & Jesse McCartney) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Jaret Reddick) (4:11) #Cutscene - Opening (with "Theme of Dr. Eggman" by Alan Menken & Harry Gregson-Williams / "Superman (Theme)" by John Williams) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Henry Jackman) (5:39) #Cutscene - A New Journey (Hans Zimmer) (1:34) #London, England - Day (Hans Zimmer & Mel Wesson) (3:19) #The City of Waters - Day (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (5:03) #Cutscene - The First Night (Hans Zimmer) (1:03) #Cutscene - Tails In Trouble! (James Newton Howard) (0:25) #Intro: The City of Waters - Night (0:07) #The City of Waters - Night (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (2:54) #London, England - Night (Hans Zimmer) (3:03) #Cutscene - To Washington, D.C.! (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (1:11) #Tornado Defense - 1st Battle (Hans Zimmer) (1:53) #Tanzania, South Africa - Night (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Lebo M) (2:59) #Intro: South African Savannah - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Lebo M) (0:08) #South African Savannah - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lebo M) (3:02) #Cutscene - Same As Ever (Hans Zimmer) (1:03) #Cutscene - Gaia Manuscripts (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (1:25) #Cutscene - Ocelot Again (with "Theme of Dr. Eggman" by Alan Menken & Harry Gregson-Williams) (Henry Jackman) (0:43) #Cutscene - Sonic Sr Appears (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:13) #Tanzania, South Africa - Day (Hans Zimmer & Lebo M) (3:00) #South African Savannah - Day (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lebo M) (3:50) #Cutscene - The Egg Beetle (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Henry Jackman) (0:44) #Boss Battle - Day (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (4:48) #Boss Stage Clear (Hans Zimmer) (0:10) #Cutscene - Temple Activated! (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (0:17) #Cutscene - Planet Pieces (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:18) #Alaska, United States - Day (Hans Zimmer) (3:01) #Alaskan Snowfields - Day (Hans Zimmer & Henry Jackman) (5:22) #Washington, D.C. - Night (Hans Zimmer) (2:41) #Intro: Nation's Capital - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (0:08) #Nation's Capital - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (3:08) Disc 2 #The World Adventure - Orchestral Theme (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (4:14) #Gaia Gate (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (1:57) #Beijing, China - Night (Hans Zimmer) (3:42) #Intro: Chinese Dragon Road - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:08) #Chinese Dragon Road - Night (Hans Zimmer) (3:10) #Boss Battle - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (4:51) #Cutscene - Ocelot's Idea (Hans Zimmer) (2:44) #Nation's Capital - Day (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (3:55) #Washington, D.C. - Day (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (2:33) #Beijing, China - Day (Hans Zimmer) (3:16) #Chinese Dragon Road - Day (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (3:08) #Alaska, United States - Night (Hans Zimmer) (3:18) #Intro: Alaskan Snowfields - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Henry Jackman) (0:08) #Alaskan Snowfields - Night (Hans Zimmer) (2:42) #Cutscene - Project Dark Gaia (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (1:13) #Cairo, Egypt - Day (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (3:03) #Egpytian Sands - Day (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (4:01) #New York City, New York - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (2:56) #Intro: Manhattan Skyscraper Scamper - Night (Hans Zimmer) (0:08) #Manhattan Skyscraper Scamper - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (2:44) #Cairo, Egpyt - Night (Hans Zimmer) (3:03) #Intro: Egyptian Sands - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:08) #Egyptian Sands - Night (James Newton Howard) (3:48) #Vs. Titan & Big Mother (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (2:42) #New York City, New York - Day (James Newton Howard) (2:39) #Manhattan Skyscraper Scamper - Day (James Newton Howard) (3:08) #Stage Clear (Hans Zimmer) (0:10) #Result Screen - E Rank (Hans Zimmer) (0:45) #The World Adventure - Piano Version (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (1:28) #The World Adventure - Jingle (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:11) Disc 3 #Werehog Battle Theme (James Newton Howard) (3:27) #Philippines - Night (Hans Zimmer & Mel Wesson) (2:35) #Intro: Filipino Jungle Joyride - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:08) #Filipino Jungle Joyride - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (4:31) #Philippines - Day (Hans Zimmer) (2:22) #Filipino Jungle Joyride - Day (Hans Zimmer & (James Newton Howard) (5:02) #Cutscene - Chip's Change (James Newton Howard) (0:54) #Cutscene - Chip's Memories (James Newton Howard) (1:19) #Cutscene - No Reason (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (1:46) #Tornado Defense - 2nd Battle (Hans Zimmer) (1:53) #Cutscene - Eggmanland (includes "Theme of Dr. Eggman" by Alan Menken & Harry Gregson-Williams) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Henry Jackman) (0:54) #Eggmanland (Ruined Tokyo) Entrance (includes "Theme of Dr. Eggman" by Alan Menken & Harry Gregson-Williams) (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (2:18) #Eggmanland (Ruined Tokyo) - Day (James Newton Howard) (2:41) #Eggmanland (Ruined Tokyo) - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (3:24) #Cutscene - The 7th Continent (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:14) #Cutscene - Congratulations (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (0:39) #Cutscene - The Egg Dragoon (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:39) #Vs. Egg Dragoon (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (5:28) #Cutscene - Dark Gaia Appears (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (1:56) #Cutscene - Shrines in Flight (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (0:18) #Cutscene - Hour of Awakening (James Newton Howard) (0:38) #Vs. Dark Gaia (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (3:33) #Cutscene - Dark World~Hope and Despair (James Newton Howard) (1:10) #Cutscene - The Final Form (with "Superman (Theme)" by John Williams) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (0:41) #Super Sonic vs. Perfect Dark Gaia (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Jaret Reddick & Henry Jackman) (3:45) #Cutscene - Annihilation (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (0:23) #Cutscene - Rekindled Light~Save the Speech! (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (2:14) #Cutscene - To the Surface (Hans Zimmer) (1:09) #Cutscene - Always (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:40) #Dear My Friend - Ending Theme (by Kenny Loggins) (Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Walter Afanasieff, Carole Bayer Sager & James Newton Howard) (6:09) Music from and Inspired by Sonic World Adventure #"I Love L.A." - Randy Newman #"No Way Out" - Phil Collins and Kenny Loggins #"The NeverEnding Story" - Puff Daddy #"Jump" - Van Halen #"Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen #"Kiss from a Rose" - Seal #"I Believe I Can Fly" - R. Kelly #"Ordinary Miracles" - Barbra Streisand #"Winter Light" - Blake Shelton #"There's Something About You" - Carole Bayer Sager #"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" - Elton John and Kiki Dee #"You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling" - The Righteous Brothers #"Believe" - Josh Groban #"Through the Eyes of Love" - Melissa Manchester #"A Hero Comes Home" - Idina Menzel Tracks not included for the video game #"Someday" - Eternal #"Look What Love Has Done" - Patty Smyth #"This Broken Soul" - Sarah Brightman Chart positions Music Credits Music Composed and Produced by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard Music Co-Produced by Alex Gibson and Lorne Balfe Music Arranged by Henry Jackman Supervising Music Editor: Charles Martin Inouye Music Editor: Tanya Noel Hill Additional Music Editors: Philip Tallman, Adam Milo Smalley, Bryan Elliott Lawson Assistant Music Editors: Ryan Rubin, Nevin Seus Additional Music by Lorne Balfe Ambient Music Design: Mel Wesson Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky Digital Instrument Design: Mark Wherry Technical Score Engineers: Peter "Oso" Snell, Stuart Michael Thomas Technical Score Assistant: Chris P. Bacon Synth Programming: Hans Zimmer, Howard Scarr Additional Synth Programming: Dave Holden Sequencer Programming: Thomas Broderick, Andrew Kawczynski, Jacob Shea, Noah Sorota Sample Development: Claudius Brüse, Zain Effendi, Michael Hobe Supervising Orchestrators: Bruce Fowler, Jeff Atmajian Orchestrations by Brad Dechter, Elizabeth Finch, Kevin Kaska, Randy Kerber, Suzette Moriarty, Walter Fowler, Gordon Goodwin Additional Orchestrations by Jennifer Hammond, Ken Kugler, Andrew Kinney, Bruce Babcock Orchestra Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith, Bruce Fowler, Gavin Greenaway Los Angeles Master Chorale Conducted by Grant Gershon Additional African Vocal Arrangements by Lebo M Orchestra Contractors: DeCrescent / Rotter Music Contracting Vocal Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker Music Preparation: Mark Graham, Andrew Hauschild, Jo Ann Kane Music Services Score Recorded by Steve Kempster, Dennis Sands, Alan Meyerson Score Mixed by Steve Kempster, Alan Meyerson Additional Score Recording by Slamm Andrews, Al Clay, Jefferey Biggers, Katia Lewin Palomo, Matt J. ward Mix Assistant Engineer: Greg Vines Digital Workstation Operator: Kevin Globerman Score Recorded at The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank CA, Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, CA, Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City CA Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA Additional Score Recording at James Newton Howard Studios, Inc., Santa Monica, CA Score Recordists: Greg Dennen, Paul Wertheimer, Adam Michalak Stage Technical Engineer: Ryan Robinson Additional Stage Technical Engineers: Greg Loskorn, Norm Dlugatch Scoring Stage Crew: Richard Wheeler Jr., Jay Selvester, Greg Hayes, Daniel Johnson, Mark Eshelman, David Marquette, Dante Reynolds Stage Managers: Jamie Olvera, Julianne McCormack Production Coordinator for Hans Zimmer: Andrew Zack Scoring Coordinator for James newton Howard: Pamela Sollie Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Czarina Russell Featured Musicians: Violin: Belinda Broughton, Charlie Bisharat, Michael Levine Cello: Martin Tillman, Steve Erdody Guitars: George Doering, Johnny Marr, Andrew Synowiec, Heitor Pereira Ethnic Woodwinds: Pedro Eustache, Richard Harvey Accordion: Nico Abondolo, Graham Preskett Drums: John "JR" Robisnon, Sheila E., Joey Waronker, Curt Bisquera, Matt Chamberlain Percussion: Satnam Ramgotra, Ryeland Allison, Bob Zimmitti, Alan Estes, Wade Culbreath, Michael Englander, Michael Fisher, Marvin B. Gordy III, Daniel Greco, Brian Kilgore, Kenneth McGrath, Emil Richards Timpani: Gregory Goodall, Don Williams Piano: James Newton Howard, Randy Kerber Vocalists: Carmen Carter, Alvin Chea, Al Clay, Dee Clay, Lon Perry, Sharon Perry, Oren Waters Song Credits "Theme from Dr. Eggman" from "Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)" Written by Alan Menken and Harry Gregson-Williams Published by Warner/Chappell Music Inc. (PRS) and WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) "Superman (Theme)" Written by John Williams Published by Warner-Tamerlane Pubishing Corp. (BMI) "Endless Possibility" Music by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard Lyrics by Jaret Reddick Performed by Jesse McCartney and Jaret Reddick of Bowling for Soup Produced by Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Ali Dee Theodore, Ron Fair and David Foster Arranged by Ron Fair and David Foster Recorded by Chris Lord-Alge, David Reitzas, Humberto Gatica Mixed by Humberto Gatica Orchestrated by Bruce Fowler Strings Conducted by Gavin Greenaway Song Contractor: Alan Umstead of Nashville Music Scoring Song Preparation: Booker White Vocal Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker Drums and Bass Recorded by Chris Lord-Alge Guitars Recorded by Malcolm Luker Vocal Tracks Recorded by Humberto Gatica and Stan Katayama Mixed by Alan Meyerson Strings Recorded by Nick Speiza Recorded at The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, EastWest Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Ocean Way Studios, Nashville, TN Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA Vocal Tracks Recorded at Jungle Room Studios, Los Angeles, CA Guitars: Bryce Jacobs, Johnny Marr, Heitor Pereira Bass: Nico Abondolo Drums: John "JR" Robinson Background Vocals Performed by Eric Chandler, Randy Crenshaw, Rick Logan, Susie Stevens Logan, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Bob Joyce, Michael-Leon Wooley Keyboards and Programming: David Foster, James Newton Howard, Henry Jackman Additional Keyboards and Programming: Hans Zimmer Jesse McCartney appears courtesy of Hollywood Records Jaret Reddick and Eric Chandler appears courtesy of Jive Records "Dear My Friend" Written by Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Walter Afanasieff, Carole Bayer Sager and James Newton Howard Performed by Kenny Loggins Produced by Kenny Loggins, Jesse Siebenberg and Walter Afanasieff Arranged by Walter Afanasieff Executive Producer: Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds Strings Arranged and Conducted by James Newton Howard Strings Orchestrated by Brad Dechter Song Contractor: David Low Vocal Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker Song Preparation: Mark Graham, Andrew Hauschild, Jo Ann Kane Music Services Strings Recorded by Alan Meyerson and Slamm Andrews Engineering and Mixed by Humberto Gatica Vocal Tracks Recorded by Gatica] and Stan Katayama Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, James Newton Howard Studios, Inc., Santa Monica, CA Mixed at Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Vocals Recorded at The Del-Rey Studios, Los Angeles, CA Vocals: Kenny Loggins Chorus: Los Angeles Gospel Singers Acoustic Piano: James Newton Howard Acoustic Guitars: Bryce Jacobs, Kenny Loggins Programming: Stuart Michael Thomas, Walter Afanasieff, Pat Leonard Strings: Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra Kenny Loggins appears courtesy of One Eighty Music Inc. / Columbia Records "The World Adventure" Written and Produced by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard Arranged by Henry Jackman Performed by Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra and Los Angeles Gospel Singers Orchestrated by Bruce Fowler Orchestra Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith Recorded and Mixed by Alan Meyerson Mix Assistant Engineer: Greg Vines Recorded at The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank CA and Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA Ethnic Woodwinds: Richard Harvey Percussion: Satnam Ramgotra, Ryeland Allison, Michael Englander, Emil Richards Trivia *The music "Windmill Isle Suburbs" (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard, 2:24) was used in the game but not in this soundtrack. *If looking closely on the soundtrack cover, a white silhouette of Chip disguised as a star is hidden on the cover. It can be seen on the top left of the album cover. *On 13 October 2012, Sega made the soundtrack available as three individual volumes on iTunes and Amazon. However, the song "Endless Possibility" is omitted from the playlist and a few other tracks are moved to compensate. External links * Sonic Unleashed Original Soundtrack: Planetary Pieces Vol. 1 on iTunes: JP, US, UK * Sonic Unleashed Original Soundtrack: Planetary Pieces Vol. 2 on iTunes: JP, US, UK * Sonic Unleashed Original Soundtrack: Planetary Pieces Vol. 3 on iTunes: JP, US, UK * Sonic Unleashed Original Soundtrack: Planetary Pieces Vol. 1 on Amazon: JP, US, UK * Sonic Unleashed Original Soundtrack: Planetary Pieces Vol. 2 on Amazon: JP, US, UK * Sonic Unleashed Original Soundtrack: Planetary Pieces Vol. 3 on Amazon: JP, US, UK * [http://vgmdb.net/album/11005 Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure on VGMdb] References Category:2008 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks Category:Hans Zimmer soundtracks Category:James Newton Howard albums Category:Warner Records soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Soundtracks produced by James Newton Howard Category:Soundtracks produced by Lorne Balfe